This invention relates to protective coverings for animals, and in particular the invention concerns a fly mask for horses, especially an eye guard, also effective for sun protection.
For large animals, horses tend to be sensitive and to have somewhat frequent veterinary problems. They can have a wide variety of skin problems, caused by environment, trauma, parasites and insects, among other things.
Flies and insects contribute to a number of skin problems and other disease, and can be a constant annoyance to a horse, sometimes contributing to nervous disorders. Also, horses of light color can sunburn, especially on the muzzle and about the eyes.
For insect and sun protection, many different horse masks and blankets have been proposed. Some fly masks have provided good protection against insects and some sun protection, but most fly masks engage against the horse's muzzle, hair and skin, including around the eyes, to such an extent as to annoy or irritate the horse almost to the extent of insects. Typically the masks are loose and unstructured. Horses often rub their heads, muzzles and eye area against posts or fences in an attempt to alleviate the contact or irritation caused by the mask, sometimes rubbing holes through the mask.
The prior art includes a considerable number of fly masks for horses, for protection against insects and sometimes also for sun protection. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,127,521, 6,128,891, 5,345,751, 4,662,156, and U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0092497. Of these patent documents, U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,521 describes a horse mask primarily for sun protection, but also to prevent invasion by insects. The patent describes a stiffening panel above the eyes, to hold the screen mesh away from the eyes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,891 shows a protective mask that includes a top portion conforming to the top of the horse's head, with two ear sleeves to receive the ears. A mesh face panel extends essentially from the ears down to the horse's nostrils. The protective mask of U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,156 includes convex eye pockets to hold the mesh away from the horse's eyes.
Another fly mask for horses, called “Rambo Plus Fly Mask”, comprises essentially a mesh cover for the ears, head, eyes and muzzle down to the nostrils, with straps to hold the mesh in place. This fly mask is apparently produced by Horseware Ireland and can be seen at the website hopevalleysaddlery.co.uk.
The prior fly mask devices tend to make excessive contact with the horse's face and muzzle, including immediately around the eyes. There is a need for a better protective horse mask, one that makes minimum and non-irritating contact with the horse's head, especially the eyes, while still alleviating the problem of insect infestation and irritation, and providing a degree of sun protection.